


Archaic Lament

by thecanadianjean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecanadianjean/pseuds/thecanadianjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco meets Jean for the first time at a gathering of mutants of sorts and can’t help thinking just the most dirty and filthy of thoughts. At the end of the night he, feeling much shame, decides to apologize to the known telepaths only to be informed that, actually, Jean is a telepath/mind reader as well and probably heard/saw everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archaic Lament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Achrya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/gifts).



  
“I’m so sorry I made you do this, you really don’t have to, I mean–”  
  
“No, please, I insist! Just because you’re sick doesn’t mean that you should be missing possibly vital information. A call to them probably won’t cut it, but you can do that anyway if you really want to.” Bertholdt nodded to Marco, who was gathering a spoon and a bowl to serve his friend some soup. He casually walked over with a steaming hot serving of chicken noodle soup, Bertl’s favourite. It was surprisingly his favourite, even though he’s had it so many times before, even when in full health.  
  
“Thank you again for doing this, really! I owe you one!” Bertl responded when he gratefully accepted the food brought to him. Marco shook his head, refusing to accept any sort of reward for doing something as simple as going to a meeting for a couple hours. It wasn’t as if he was going for the rest of time.  
  
“Where was it, the, uh… Meeting?” Marco asked politely, searching for his car keys.  
  
“It was… Hm… Well, the directors change the location every week and tell us in advance, but I can’t seem to remember… Try this address,” Bertl handed over a small piece of paper with an address scribbled roughly on it. “It’s the second week of February, so it should be here.” He thought again of where it would be, and nodded to himself in assurance.  
  
“Are you going to be okay by yourself?”  
  
“Of course! As long as I have this soup with me, I’ll survive anything!”  
  
“…That’s true. I oughta get going, so, don’t burn down the house or something while I’m gone, okay?”  
  
“That was one time where I accidentally burnt the kitchen floor! I was craving some soup, but I just forgot, okay?! Not my fault the stupid pot boiled over…” He looked over to the ground in shame and frustration, while Marco was chuckling to himself with his coat and recently discovered keys.  
  
“Alrighty. Be back in a few hours! Enjoy your ‘Friends’ marathon!”  
  
“Bye, Marco! I will, tha– Oh shit wait!” Bertl was struck with a sudden recollection, but Marco was already out the door, the key turning in the lock, making sure it was closed properly, before promptly setting out down the steps with a creak on each one. “I’ll just… Text you, I suppose…”  
  
—–  
  
Marco arrived shortly after 8:30pm, leaving him just enough time to read the texts his roommate sent him while he was driving over here. He waited after he was parked, and pulled out his phone to see the multiple texts he received.  
  
_Bertl-Turtle: Heya Marco! A little reminder of just what to expect when you get there! Which is, uh, probably now, knowing you, heh… Uh, anyway! Inside the building there’s going to be essentially a big circle of people, somewhat separated into smaller groups. Directors sit up front, sub-directors sit in the middle of their group. If a certain group only has one person (as in they are the only person locally who has their power), they’re automatically a sub-director._  
  
_Bertl-Turtle: Just keep that notepad and pen close! They might ask you to take notes. (:_  
  
_Bertl-Turtle: Oh and they sit in their groups according to what they have; there’s the shapeshifters who tend to be a little boisterous; the telepaths, who usually mind their own business, very quiet; passers, who are socially invisible even when physically visible; and pushers, they just look around a lot. Anyone else somewhat shows up, so you don’t really need to know them if you’re just going this week anyway. But have fun!_  
  
Marco smiled at the last sentence, and tucked away his phone in his pocket, getting out of his car and heading towards the building. _Hm, a hotel this time? Must be in a rentable board room or something. Fancy,_ Marco thought to himself, stepping up to the front doors, playfully jumping into the continually spinning doors of the entrance.  
  
Bertholdt was right – the atmosphere of the room was quiet and very obviously a professional setting. He did describe the room very well, from the directors’ positions at the front, to the way each group behaved. The sub-directors stood out a little more than the rest of the group they were with, which looked like whoever did the organization of this event really took everything into account.  
  
He strode over to a plastic chair, somewhat comfortable looking in appearance. Of course, Bertl made sure to ask the directors to put a small sign as to where Bertl usually sat – by himself, since he was the only one who could manipulate probabilities, which is quite a feat. Although, that also means that Bertl is a sub-director of his little party of one… Kind of sad, when Marco thought of it that way.  
  
“Alright everyone, please take your seats. The meeting will begin momentarily,” a man at the front commanded. Once people sat down accordingly, he began listing off names, presumably by the groups. Once he got to Bertholt, he looked at Marco, and thanked him for coming in his place. “You’re truly a good person, and we thank you for upholding our friend’s duty in this program. You may need to take a few notes here and there, but we don’t expect too much out of you this first meeting. Just so long as you follow the rules and guidelines while you’re here, you are good to go. Feel free to also grab a drink from the table over there.” He gestured over to a table with a few snacks and drinks.  
  
“Oh, yeah, it’s no problem. And thanks.” Marco pulled out the pen and pad from his pocket, preparing to take any notes he thought Bertl might want to know when he got back home. The rolecall finished up, leaving Marco to actually try to listen to what else the directors had to say, but… They just talked to the small handfuls of people, rather than the entire group of people attending the meeting. Marco wasn’t brought up in the conversations of the first group, the Shapeshifters, and supposed that he probably wouldn’t be of any real help towards what was going on, since, if anything, they’d talk about Bertl himself, not Marco.  
  
He looked down at his thumbs, twiddling them unconsciously. Once he was bored of that, he pulled out his phone, checking the time twice before rummaging around on the apps he had. He barely had enough data on his phone left to check a few Facebook notifications; he didn’t want to risk going overboard again. He put it to sleep, fondling it with his hands, before his eyes started to wander from one place to the next, never being able to keep track of one thing at a time. No matter how hard he tried! The strange flower in the corner of the room? Well, where’d it come from? What is it called? Is it expensive? Goodness, from a single thing that nobody else would notice became a staggering amount of questions.  
  
Looking around the room, he noticed there were people of many ethnicities, ages, body types, it was very interesting to see so many different people at a gathering for the same cause. And to think; before he met Bertholdt, he didn’t know these people existed! From shapeshifters to mind readers to something like being able to manipulate probabilities? It was all so astounding.  
  
The directors were talking with the telepaths, and from the looks of things, it wasn’t going so well. The telepaths were all conversing with each other with facial expressions and words alike; as the directors were trying to rationalize their thinking. There was one guy sitting off to the side not paying much attention, but still sitting somewhat close to the telepaths… He’s probably just a sub-director of himself only; although he might have something to do with minds, just not telepathy… Oh well. Marco looked at how he was sitting – relatively relaxed, while keeping to himself at the same time. He had an intriguing haircut, one that was two different shades – blonde on top, brown on the sides.  
  
From the way he way sitting, though… It was quite intriguing, to say the least. He had his right leg crossed over onto his left knee, creating somewhat of a bulge, according to the angle that Marco was practically staring at. Sure, boredom does some pretty weird shit, but a stranger from across the room? At a time where he was supposed to be at least partially paying attention? This was probably a new low for Marco. It was most likely only a one time thing, hopefully.  
  
That was, until the guy ran his finger through his hair, sighing and switching his legs around. Thankfully, nobody else could tell that Marco was somewhat shifting in his seat from his own dirty thoughts. What next, imagining the poor stranger across from him with a boner? He couldn’t have possibly–  
  
But that’s exactly what he did, whether he wanted to or not. At this point, his boredom was definitely getting the best of him. _If you’re nervous, just imagine the entire room in their underwear, then they’ll be just as vulnerable as you are! Yeah! That’d definitely work!_ Marco tried to imagine the entire room in only the bare necessities, but it only worked on… One person. And unfortunately for Marco, that person was not himself. Shit.  
  
The stranger sitting across from Marco was suddenly visibly tense, as if a breeze somehow drafted in from somewhere. But that didn’t stop the thoughts. They just kept coming and coming, piling themselves and layering thoughts continuously; from the way Marco imagined he would slowly strip from across the room, to the way he would run his fingers through his hair, absolutely dominating Marco’s thoughts and body. But one thought was more intriguing than all the rest – was this stranger a top, or a bottom?  
  
The question brought a million answers, from the sounds he would make to the way he would suddenly open himself up to Marco, switching from overwhelming to submissive in an instant. It was this thought that definitely worried Marco the most – he didn’t want to accidentally turn himself on in front of a bunch of people he didn’t know!  
  
As soon as Marco became flustered with himself, he noticed that his eye candy had gotten up, and walked away from his seat. From the looks of the meeting, it was coming to a close anyway. The directors were once again speaking to the swarm of people as a whole again, not just in their respective groups. Looking back towards the selective huddles, Marco did a quick run through of who exactly was there. The shapeshifters, passers, pushers, the tele–  
  
_Wait a minute._  
  
_Telepaths… Can… They can read… Oh, fuck, shit…._  
  
Marco knew he had done something very, very wrong. He covered his face with his hands, ashamed of what he’d done. And honestly, there was only one thing he could do, as much as he definitely didn’t want to do it. He sighed, breathing in deep before getting up to walk over to the people who he might’ve potentially scarred for life.  
  
“I, shit, I really want to apologize for my, um, behavior… During the, uh, meeting. I’m seriously, SO sorry that you all had to see that. If, uh, you all don’t mind, could we just… Pretend this never happened? I mean, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?” Marco begged.  
  
The sub-director of the group spoke up. “As far as we can say, that can definitely stay in the past. But on the other hand, there’s still one last person you’ll need to apologize to.” Marco was slightly confused. If only the telepaths can read minds, who else would be left to apologize to? The sub-director tapped Marco’s shoulder, seeing his confusion. “Sorry to say, but… He, uh, was with us.”  
  
That was it. Marco felt his mind shatter in a thousand pieces, the fear in his eyes evident from a mile away. He thought he couldn’t get any more embarrassed after that, but of course, he just had to be one too. He nervously looked around to see where he could’ve went. The bathroom would’ve been the most logical place, and it was indeed where the stranger headed off to.  
  
He strode past the crowds of people to the bathroom. Taking in one final breath, he exhaled as he pushed open the door, expecting the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! A nsfw version will be available soon, but I hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
